


Frío como el mármol

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, beso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El invierno llega a París, pero la vida no se detiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frío como el mármol

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para deshacerme del bloqueo del escritor por encargo de una amiga. Su petición fue 'Enjoltaire y primer beso'

El frío había llegado, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa tras el largo y caluroso verano y las tibias brisas del otoño. Los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y sus ramas y troncos desnudos proyectaban una imagen de desamparo frente a la nieve que comenzaba a cubrir las calles como un helador manto. Los habitantes de París se apresuraban a hacer acopio de madera con la que calentar sus hogares en las duras horas invernales que se avecinaban y a cubrir sus frágiles cuerpos con abrigos y bufandas que hiciesen más llevadero sus quehaceres diarios. Y es que, pese a las inclemencias del tiempo, la vida en la ciudad seguía su curso de forma inexorable: a medida que el frío se iba asentando, los precios de la madera iban ascendiendo y los trabajadores se veían obligados a salir día a día a las calles para ganar sus jornales, preguntándose si sus pobres sueldos serían suficientes para sobrevivir todo el invierno, mientras que la aristocracia llenaba sus chimeneas y sus despensas sin la menor inquietud ni el menor reparo. Tampoco los conspiradores y revolucionarios descansaban, pues el descontento que aumentaba día a día entre las clases obreros no hacía si no darle alas a sus esfuerzos.

El cuarto trasero secreto del café Musain era un lugar bullicioso, lleno siempre de estudiantes que charlaban animadamente intercambiando las últimas habladurías y contando a viva voz sus aventuras amorosas con las obreras de la ciudad, pero bajo toda aquella apariencia despreocupada la actividad era frenética: se preparaba una protesta. En pequeños corrillos y entre susurros, se intercambiaban instrucciones y los papeles cambiaban de manos rápidamente hasta terminar su recorrido en el fuego, destruyendo así toda prueba en caso de una posible redada. Una fría vaharada de aire recorrió la sala al abrirse la puerta, trayendo consigo como indeseados invitados algunos copos de nieve que se deslizaron por el suelo y bajo las mesas, arrancando exclamaciones de sorpresa y desagrado de aquellos desafortunados con los que entraban en contacto. Toda actividad quedó paralizada por unos instantes, al tiempo que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia la puerta y hacia el recién llegado. Combeferre fue el primero en reaccionar, levantándose apresuradamente.

-¡Enjolras, mon Dieu, debes estar helado! -exclamó, tomando por el brazo al rubio líder de aquel grupo y tirando de él para aproximarlo al fuego que ardía en el hogar en un rincón de la sala.- ¿Dónde está tu abrigo? ¿Y tu bufanda? ¡Está helando ahí fuera!

-No debes inquietarte por mi salud -replicó el muchacho, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras era obligado por Combeferre a sentarse frente al fuego.- ¿Qué importa un resfriado cuando hay otros asuntos que requieren de nuestra atención? La protesta...

-Vamos, vamos, Combeferre, no debes olvidar que hablas con Apolo, dios del Sol. ¿Cómo va un habitante del Olimpo a ser afectado por un simple resfriado? -intervino estruendosa la voz de Grantaire, que se había alzado de su mesa y se aproximaba ahora a ambos hombres junto a la chimenea.

El angelical rostro de Enjolras se torció en un gesto de desagrado.

-¿Dejarás de utilizar ese detestable apodo? -inquirió con el ceño fruncido, volviéndose para encarar al borracho.- No soy un dios...

Grantaire se llevó una mano al pecho de forma dramática, dibujando en su faz una expresión de sorpresa y perplejidad.

-¿No eres acaso un dios inmune a las inclemencias del tiempo? -preguntó.- Pero si eres un mortal como nosotros, si tu piel no es de mármol divino, entonces puedes enfermar como cualquiera de nosotros -aventuró, acercándose hasta quedar frente al líder de los estudiantes.- ¿Cómo piensas guiar la protesta, pues, postrado desde tu cama? -envalentonado por el vino, el artista alargó una mano para tomar las de Enjolras.- Tu piel está tan fría como la piedra que niegas ser, Apolo. ¿Morir de frío forma parte de tus planes para la revolución? Ya que insistes en no cuidar de tu propia salud, permite que otros nos encarguemos de ella -pidió con vehemencia, aproximando una silla a la del rubio y comenzando a frotar de forma enérgica sus brazos para tratar de ayudarle a entrar en calor.

Toda protesta de Enjolras murió ante la severa mirada de Combeferre, que supervisaba el proceder de Grantaire con aprobación.

-Dejaré en tus manos el asegurarte de que Enjolras no comete una nueva estupidez -declaró el médico.- Yo regresaré a nuestro apartamento para traer el abrigo. No permitiré que arriesgues tu salud una vez más con este tiempo, Dios sabe el daño que has podido hacerte ya -murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza al tiempo que se dirigía a su silla para recobrar su abrigo y salir al nevado exterior.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado tras él, Enjolras y Grantaire se percataron de que poco a poco la sala se había ido vaciando durante su conversación y eran ellos los únicos que permanecían en el cuarto a la espera del regreso de Combeferre. El cínico continuó frotando los brazos del estudiante hasta quedar satisfecho con sus acciones, tomando una vez más las manos de Enjolras.

-Tus manos siguen frías, oh Apolo -anunció con una mueca de contrariedad.- Si tus manos se congelan, ¿con qué escribirás tus discursos? ¿Cómo harás llegar al pueblo tus palabras incendiadas su el hielo te arrebata los dedos? No podemos privar al mundo de la luz que suponen tus escritos -dijo, negando con la cabeza.- ¿Permitirás que las caliente?

-Aborrezco ese nombre y aborrezco tus comparaciones -respondió Enjolras, pero asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Las manos de Grantaire, callosas y ásperas por el trabajo y la pintura, envolvieron las de Enjolras y comenzaron a frotarlas con sorprendente delicadeza, devolviendo una parte del calor que el frío aire del exterior les había arrebatado. El rubio estudiante observó el procedimiento con curiosidad, frunciendo su ceño ligeramente.

-Actúas como si nada te importase, pero no es así, ¿no es cierto? -musitó con voz baja, contemplando con intensidad el rostro de Grantaire, que permanecía con la mirada fija en su tarea.- ¿Por qué te empeñas en desperdiciar el potencial que claramente tienes, dejando que tu mente se pierda entre los vapores del alcohol?

El crepitar de las llamas fue su única respuesta durante un rato. Había perdido ya toda esperanza de recibir una contestación por parte del cínico cuando éste habló por fin:

-Luchas por una causa perdida y sin embargo en ocasiones eres capaz de hacer que incluso yo crea en el futuro que dibujas con tus palabras -murmuró despacio, dejando a un lado por fin sus manos.- Mi padre me odiaba por no ser bueno en matemáticas y el vino es lo único que me anestesia del dolor de ser odiado. También tú me odias por no ser lo que tú deseas, ¿cómo podría entonces no beber si con tus palabras eres capaz de...?

Enjolras frunció el ceño al escucharle.

-Nunca te he odiado -respondió, interrumpiendo su discurso.- Tal vez me irrites en ocasiones, pero nunca te he odiado, Grantaire. Te aprecio.

Aquella confesión dejó momentáneamente silencioso al artista.

-Si no me odias, ¿por qué alejas de ti constantemente a este servidor tuyo? -preguntó por fin.- Necesito de tu luz y tú me la niegas. Eres un dios cruel, Apolo.

-Te tendría a mi lado como un igual, Grantaire, no como un siervo.

Ambos hombre ser observaron en silencio unos instantes. Lentamente, el artista alzó una mano para colocarla en el rostro del rubio, que cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

-Tu piel ya no está fría, Apolo -musitó, inclinándose levemente hacia él.-

-No me llames Apolo -respondió Enjolras, abriendo los ojos solo para cerrarlos una vez más cuando sus labios su unieron en un beso mientras la nieve continuaba cayendo en el exterior.


End file.
